A Miracle Gone Bad
by Train745
Summary: See what happens when Tsukune tries to explain a misunderstanding the WRONG WAY and ends up running for his life. Who's the person who wishes to kill him why it's none other than Moka herself! first fic, no flames, comment if you wish to read more.
1. Tsukune's Big Mistake

Tsukune tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the plane to America. His death would be quickly behind him if he didn't make it out of the country soon. He could sense the evil aura quickly catching up to him. "How long will it take for the plane to board and departure?" He asked the attendant at the desk. "It will be about 30 minutes, sir." She responded. Why did he even decide to do that? All he wanted was for once to win a fight.

_Five minutes ago Mizore and Kurumu were laying on top of him in bed desperately trying to undo his fly. "Girls I don't think we should be doing this." Tsukune pleaded. "Aw come on Tsukune, we love you just as much as Moka does." Kurumu whispered in his ear. "Yeah we would do anything you want, and I don't have much time left." Mizore said. "But I think this could possibly lead to my death and I don't want to die any time soon." Tsukune screamed and just at that moment the door creaked open. Blazing red eyes peered through it and anger flooded the room. Everyone froze as the figure in the door emerged. "Just what do you think you are doing Tsukune?" Moka asked with her eye twitching in anger. Tsukune's heart started to beat faster as he tried to think of a quick way out of this situation without dying. He turned to his left and saw a miracle. The bucket was filled with Moka's one weakest, water. Lunging for the bucket he grabbed its handle and tossed the water in Moka's direction. The water hit its target dead on and a scream was heard along with three shocked faces. Using this opportunity, he grabbed his clothes and ran out the door. Outside he dove into his car and drove off as fast as possible. Ten minutes later, he was fully dressed at the airport, buying a ticket to America._

He knew time was running out and he needed to get out of here FAST. As he waited in the waiting area for the boarding of his plane, something caught his eye. A figure he recognized from some place. Moving closer to get a better look at the figure, his eyes widened at the person that stood before him. The bus driver looked dead into Tsukune's eyes and it seemed as if he knew exactly what happen. "Running away, are we now, boy?" The mysterious bus driver asked. "How could you possibly know that I'm running away?" Tsukune said puzzled. "Well I figured that you got yourself into some big trouble with that vampire girlfriend of yours. Hehehe." He chuckled. "Um… you can say I did get into trouble with her. A very big misunderstanding happened between us and now if I don't want to die then I should get out of the country as fast as possible." Tsukune explained. "I believe you should get out of here fast, I sense she is near and has brought backup with her." The bus driving told him. With that advice, Tsukune rushed to the desk to ask once more how long the plane will be until boarding or if there was any other plane that was leaving already.

"Would a Mr. Aono, report to the customer service office there is a young girl here who says that you're friends? She wears twin pony tails and has orange hair." A voice announced over the speaker system. Tsukune immediately froze in place at this realization that they were already here. How could he get out of this? Running towards the front doors, he aimed to get in the car and drive off towards Kyoto hopefully there he would be safe for a while. Tsukune slid to a stop at who was waiting for him. "Sorry Tsukune I would really want to help you, but Moka said I wouldn't be able to have any children if I did that." Gin chuckled as he stared down Tsukune. "So if you would come with me, I promise I will try to help you live as much as I can." Gin held out his hand to Tsukune. Thinking of the options he faced, Tsukune pulled a U-turn and darted towards the restricted area of the airport. His new plan was to head towards the cargo hold and hop on a plane as it took off. Racing through the conveyor belts maze, he saw the exit to the runway. "Hold it, TSUKUNE!!!!!" Kokoa shouted as she landed near him. "Onee-sama would like to have a few words with you." Kokoa moved towards his with a huge hammer in her hands. "Now Kokoa can't we talk about this." Tsukune tried to squirm his way to freedom. "No can do. Onee-sama trusted me to capture you no matter what. When I catch you Onee-sama will praise me." Kokoa said as drool formed in her mouth. "Aw Onee-sama's praise I can't wait to receive it and then…" Kokoa was now gone off into her fantasy world. Tsukune saw this as a chance to escape.

Seeing his target in sight, Tsukune ran towards it as full speed. The plane started to move and gain speed down the runaway. Standing in front of the plane was a pink-haired figure with a hand on its hip. As it turned around, Tsukune's eyes widen in horror at the realization that he wouldn't be escaping to freedom. He stopped a few inches in front of a very angry Moka. "Uh…hi Moka" Tsukune stuttered. "Hello Tsukune." Moka said with a smile as she closed the gap between them. Tsukune quickly backed up at the advance that came. When he felt something press up against his back, he turned to see he backed into a wall. "Uh Moka can we just talk about this?" Tsukune asked tear-eyed. "Sure we can talk after this." Moka replied. She told his hand and placed it on her rosary. With one swift movement, she had him yank it off. The sky darkened as Moka's inner side came forward with an odd smile on her face similar to the outer Moka's. "Tsu-ku-ne" Moka chuckled. "Y-Y-Yes" Tsukune said as he saw his life flash before his eyes. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!!!!" A leg came and sent Tsukune flying through the air.


	2. Rain Helps

_Okay I got reviews asking to do an alternative story where Tsukune actually escapes and is currently on the run. Sorry for the long way, finished high school and ended up the Army so time slipped away from me there but where we go. Also thinking of making this a story just currently trying to decide where I want to go with the story. _

__Europe. In the back alleys of Helmbrechts, stands two men with an aura of seriousness thick in the air. One wears a dark black trench coat, classic black fedora, and combat boots. Standing a good 6'8, he towered over the teenager before him. Under dark shades, the teen could see green eyes glaring viciously like a snake eying it's next meal. "Well boy, I hope you know how much trouble I went through to get you these documents." The man sneered. "Now Mr. Aono, only I know your true identity in this town. So far I been able to mask your aura from any pursers, however, it seems they are getting closer now. I believe it's best that we move on to a new city."

"Yeah I know it would only be a matter of time before that happened. I have to thank you for shadowing me Bastian. It very lucky for me to find you in this city." Tsukune looked up at Bastian considering himself very fortunate to have ran into the kage-oni in the city. If it wasn't for him, Tsukune surely would have been found out weeks ago. Hard to believe he managed to escape out of the country a month ago when it looked certain that it would be the end of his life.

**Backed against a wall with nowhere to run as he stared down his doom. Tsukune felt cold chills go down his spine. Moka had thought ten steps ahead of him when she chased after him. "What hope do I have of making it out of this alive?" Tsukune thought as Moka slowly approached him. There seemed to be no way out of the mess he got himself into.**

**A faint hope appeared before him as if the heavens wished for him to escape. It came in the form of the sky suddenly turning grey but there still wasn't much hope in the young man's mind. When a tiny drop of rain fell upon Tsukune's head. A storm was brewing in the sky above them. This appeared to be his only chance to escape. The only question would be if he could make it pass Moka and into the cargo hold of the plane. One problem with his plan though was the fact that it wasn't raining hard enough to affect Moka. She steadily approached him slowly with a lovely yet sinster smile on her face.**

**His only hope would be that a sudden downpour occurred out of the clouds. As he silently prayed to the gods, he inched towards the plane and away from a mountain of pain. The one blessing would be that Moka needed him to remove the rosary to transform into her true self. He would have to keep the distance to give the clouds enough time to pick up on the rain. Chances of this actually working were slim at best, but it was his only shot so he needed to make it count.**

**As the rain slowly started to pick, Moka froze and looked up in horror as she realized what Tsukune was waiting for. Taking this opportunity, Tsukune made a mad dash for the plane. Moka tried to go after him before the rain hit her heavy and hard. Tsukune managed to catch the plane just before took off for the runway. He looked back to catch a glimpse of Moka pinned down powerless to chase after him.**

**He had no idea where he would end up at, but he knew that there would be a great need for a low profile. There would always be a possibility of Moka and the others tracking him down so begins his life on the run.**

****Now he had to escape the country again. At least this time, Tsukune found a valuable companion. The only thing that got him is how Bastian managed to convince people so easily to agree with him. He knew little on kage-oni beyond the simple explanation Bastian gave him. He only knows that it's a lot easier to move about with someone who has experience roaming around and staying under the radar. Although his new friend has a very weird personality, can be perverted, and is a total drunk. Still it's better than nothing since not many yokai would dare help him after word spread that Moka, being a vampire, was on the hunt for him.

"Okay we should be ready to move out tomorrow morning and head to Russia to meet a friend of mine." Bastian said. "Understood, but three questions." Tsukune replied. "Sure what's on your mind?" Bastian asked as he stared down at Tsukune. "Why did we have to meet here to discuss this when we have a room at the hotel? What's with your appearance? And why do you have all that liquor in that bag?" Tsukune asked. "Hm good questions. First thing when discussing these kinds of things there's a such thing as mood and atmosphere you have to create. My attire definitely gives off that mysterious feeling beyond our meeting. As for the liquor, since Germany has a lot of good booze here I couldn't leave without a few souvenirs." Bastin smiled. "Okay just don't draw attention to yourself at the airport please." Tsukune sighed. Deep in his mind, Tsukune hoped that tomorrow went by without any problems.

As the two leave the alley, a figure steps out of the darkness. After reaching into their pockets, they pull a phone out and dials a number. They stood waiting for the person on the other end to pick up. After another six seconds, there was an answer. "Looks like I found him, milady. Yes I will see you tomorrow then. He won't be able to escape you this time."


End file.
